


congratulations, it's a girl

by Spikedluv



Series: chris argent appreciation week [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cameo by Melissa McCall, Cameo by Scott McCall, Cameo by Sheriff Stilinksi, Cameo by Stiles Stilinski, Cameo by various Hales, M/M, pre-Scott/Allison, the sheriff's name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: After Victoria’s death, Allison runs away to Beacon Hills.





	congratulations, it's a girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [writ large](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715026) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv). 



> Follow-up to my fic [writ large](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715026); takes place a couple of months later. 
> 
> Written for the _family feels/kid fic_ prompt at [Chris Argent Appreciation Week on Tumblr](https://chrisargentappreciationweek.tumblr.com/). I'm also using this to fill the _Happy Ending_ square on my card for Round 11 of [Trope Bingo on DW](http://trope_bingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Written: August 24, 2018

This Wednesday had started off as any other, but at some point mid-afternoon Claire knocked softly on the door before pushing it open and stepped into Peter’s office. He raised an eyebrow when she closed the door and leaned against it.

“There’s someone here to see you.”

“Alright.” When Claire didn’t immediately tell him, Peter said, “That bad?”

“It’s a young girl. She said her name is Allison and that she’s . . .”

Peter stood quickly. “Allison is here?”

“Oh!” Claire sagged with relief. “You already know about her.”

“Yes, of course,” Peter said. Chris had told him about Allison a few weeks after they’d gotten back together. He’d explained that he’d met Victoria while he was spending some time in France (where he had relatives) between deployments. Victoria had been working, technically, since she was a buyer for boutique in San Francisco, but they’d still found time to do some sight-seeing together.

She’d called Chris a few months later to tell him that she was pregnant. Neither one of them wanted to get married, and Victoria was happy to raise Allison on her own. She had eventually told Allison about Chris and he’d met Allison, but the extent of Chris’ participation in Allison’s life was to send her gifts for her birthday and Christmas, and money for school clothes. He’d also started a savings account for her that neither Victoria nor Allison knew about.

Peter pushed down a cuff, then rolled it back up. “Okay,” he said, mostly to himself. “I can do this.”

Claire led the way back out to the small waiting area and headed to her desk behind the reception counter, leaving Peter alone to deal with Allison. Peter wiped his palms on the seat of his slacks. He hadn’t been this nervous since he’d worked up the courage to ask Chris to prom.

“Allison?” Peter studied the girl, looking for a resemblance to Chris.

Allison rose to her feet. “Yes.”

“I’m Peter Hale. What, um, what can I do for you?”

“I’m not going back,” Allison said fiercely. “Even if he doesn’t want me.”

“Going back where? If _who_ doesn’t want you?” Peter held up a hand before Allison could respond. “You know what, why don’t we go into my office and you can tell me what this is all about.”

Peter gestured to the hallway that led to his office and let Allison precede him. He gave Claire a look over the counter; she nodded and reached for the phone.

“Chris gave me your name,” Allison said when she stood in the middle of Peter’s office. “A couple of years ago. In case I needed help when he wasn’t available.”

For a moment Peter couldn’t speak around the lump in his throat. “He did?” Peter shook his head. “Never mind, that’s not important now. Do you? Need help, that is.”

“Yes.”

“Please, sit.” Peter gestured towards a chair. “Can I get you anything to drink? Water, soda . . .”

“Water would be fine,” Allison said as she sat on the edge of the seat. She took the bottle Peter retrieved from the mini-fridge in his office. “Thank you.”

Peter gave Allison a moment, waited while she unscrewed the cap and took an absent sip, then while she screwed the cap back on and rolled the bottle between her hands.

“Does Chris know you’re here?”

Allison shook her head. “I didn’t want to give him a chance to tell me no before I got here.”

“Alright, well, we’re trying to get a hold of him now.”

Chris was still figuring out what he wanted to do with the rest of his life post-military. In the meantime, he was helping Habitat For Humanity build a house. He said he wanted to do something to give back to the community that Gerard had only taken from.

(The first time Peter had mentioned that it would also give him good experience with building their own house on the land his parents had left him, Chris had shown Peter just how on board he was with that idea.)

Allison nodded in response, but didn’t say anything.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Allison shook her head, then blurted out, “My mom died,” and started crying.

“Oh, dear,” Peter said. He wasn’t unfamiliar with weeping females, but he’d just as easily get his hand bitten off if he attempted to console the women in his family. Peter grabbed the box of tissues off the desk and perched on the arm of the chair beside Allison’s. “I’m sorry.” Peter offered the box to Allison and laid what he hoped was a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The door opened suddenly and Chris appeared in the doorway like an avenging angel. Peter was inappropriately turned on. He dropped his hand as Allison turned her head and leapt out of the chair when she saw Chris.

“Chris,” Allison said, trying to stem her tears.

“Allison. What’s wrong?”

“Mom’s dead,” Allison said.

“What?” Chris said. “What happened? No, never mind, that’s not important right now. Are you alright?”

Allison shook her head and fresh tears leaked from her eyes.

Chris took Allison in his arms and held her as if he’d done this all her life, but the look he sent Peter over her head told Peter that Chris was out of his depth in this. Peter ushered Chris and Allison over to the sofa and offered to leave while they talked.

“You should stay,” Allison said. “This concerns you, too.”

“Alright.” Peter pulled a chair over and got bottles of water for Chris and himself before taking a seat.

“Grandma and Grandpa swooped in the moment mom died,” Allison said. “They took control of everything, including me, and won’t tell me what’s going on with the Will. I don’t want to stay with them, and I can’t believe that mom, given her relationship with them, would’ve wanted me to, either. They were controlling when she was growing up and she couldn’t wait to get away from them.”

“Allison . . .”

“I’m seventeen,” Allison said. “I can choose where I want to live, and if you don’t want me to stay I’ll disappear until I’m eighteen,” she finished in a breathless rush.

“Of course you can stay,” Chris said.

“Thank you,” Allison said and dissolved into tears again. “Sorry,” she sniffled, “I’m usually stronger than this.”

“If there’s a time to lean on someone, it’s now,” Peter said while Chris awkwardly patted Allison’s back. “Why don’t you take Allison back to the house and let her freshen up. I’ll close early and call Talia for take-out.”

“Alright,” Chris said. “Does that sound good to you?” he said to Allison.

“I’d love to wash my face, but I’m not very hungry.”

“Okay,” Chris said, helping Allison to stand. “We’ll see you soon?”

“Yes,” Peter said.

Chris gave Peter a quick kiss before guiding Allison out the office. Peter walked them to the front door and watched them walk down the sidewalk, Chris carrying a bag, the only luggage Allison had brought with her when she’d caught a bus to Beacon Hills and Peter, of all people.

Peter told Claire they were closing early and went to his office to call Talia before he put everything in order. He explained the situation to her and Talia promised to have the food ready when he got there.

Ben waved when Peter walked into Hale’s a few minutes later. “Hey, Uncle Peter. Your order’ll be out in a minute. You okay?”

“I’ll let you know,” Peter said.

Cora, who had reluctantly taken a summer job at the restaurant, pushed out of the kitchen with a bag in her hand. She set it on the bar in front of him. “Hey, Uncle Peter.”

“Hey, Pumpkin.”

“Here’s your order.” Cora patted the bag.

Peter reached for his wallet.

“Mom says it’s on the house.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “That’s not necessary.”

“Mom knew you’d say that. I’m supposed to tell you, it’s not about necessity, it’s about family.”

Peter ducked his head and pretended he needed to concentrate on slipping his fingers through the loops. He cleared his throat. “Tell your mother, thank you.”

“I will.” Cora raised up on her toes to plant a kiss on Peter’s cheek.

~*~

Chris opened the door immediately at Peter’s knock. He practically dragged Peter inside the apartment. Peter hugged Chris with one arm. “You doing okay?”

“I think I’m in shock,” Chris said. “I can’t believe she’s here and I . . . I didn’t even ask you if . . .”

“She’s your daughter,” Peter said. “There’s nothing to ask.”

Chris wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders and buried his face in Peter’s neck. “Thank god you’re the level-headed one.”

“Yes,” Peter said dryly. “Thank god for that.”

“I’ve never done this before,” Chris said. “I mean, I sent her gifts when I was overseas, and money for school clothes, but I’ve never done _this_ before, been a real dad.”

“Hey,” Allison said quietly. “Am I interrupting?”

Peter glanced at Allison over Chris’ shoulder. Her hair was wet so she’d apparently decided to take a shower. Peter carefully pulled away from Chris. “Only your father’s freak-out about being a real dad versus a behind the scenes dad.”

“Peter,” Chris said through gritted teeth.

“Oh,” Allison said. “I’ll tell him if he’s doing it wrong.”

Peter laughed. “I like you.”

Peter stepped further into the apartment and set the bag on the kitchen island. The downstairs of Chris’ apartment was a mirror of Peter’s and basically a ‘shotgun’ design. The front door opened into a small entry that led to the kitchen. Behind that was the dining area and living room in an open plan design. Upstairs were two bedrooms and the guest bath. (The master had its own bath.) Peter pulled out the take-out boxes and opened the cover from a container of that day’s soup special.

Allison stepped closer. “That smells good.”

“Cheddar broccoli,” Peter said. “James, my brother-in-law, makes the soup fresh every day.”

Allison took one of the plastic soup spoons and dipped it into the soup. She blew on the steaming soup before slipping the spoon into her mouth. “Mmm,” Allison said as she swallowed. “This is good.”

Peter set out the rest of the food while Chris got out condiments and drinks, and they ate at the island. Once she smelled the food and got some in her, Allison’s appetite returned.

While they ate, Chris said, “I was thinking I should call Gabe.”

Gabriel Scanlon was the attorney who’d helped Chris with Gerard’s estate.

“That’s a good idea. If nothing else he could get a copy of the Will.”

“They’ll know I’m here,” Allison said, sounding worried.

“They’ll know you’re here when we fight them for custody,” Chris said, “but they’ll have to get through me to get to you.”

“And me,” Peter said. “And probably my family.”

“And I know for a fact that _they’re_ formidable,” Chris said.

Allison averted her eyes for a moment and said in a small voice, “Thank you.”

Peter and Chris sat together on the couch after Allison went to bed. It was still early so they watched a movie. By the time the movie ended they were making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers. If their kisses held a tinge of desperation, no one was going to know.

Peter forced himself to break the kiss and put some distance between them. He dropped his head against the back of the couch and concentrated on breathing. “Maybe I should spend the night in my own apartment, just for tonight.”

“My landlord assured me that the rooms in this apartment were sound-proofed enough that what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom.”

“Did he.”

“In the alternative, you’ll just have to be quiet.”

“Me?” Peter protested as Chris drew him back in for a kiss.

~*~

Peter called Melissa the next morning to explain about Allison and tell her that Chris and Allison would be joining them for lunch after their appointment with Gabe. Melissa and Peter arrived first and ordered drinks. They spent a few minutes venting about their respective jobs, and then Melissa asked Peter about Allison.

“What’s she like?”

“I’ve only known her for a few hours, and most of that time she was upset about her mom, so . . .”

“Of course,” Melissa said. “I just can’t believe she’s here. I was surprised enough when Chris told us he had a daughter . . .”

“Tell me about it.”

Melissa laughed, then she caught sight of someone. Peter followed her gaze and saw Chris and Allison making their way across the restaurant to their table.

“Hey.” Peter stood and studied Chris to see if he could figure out how their meeting had gone.

“Hey,” Chris said back, leaning in to give Peter a kiss. Chris then turned to Melissa. “Hey, Mel.”

“Chris,” Melissa said. “It’s good to see you.”

Chris gave Melissa a kiss on the cheek and Melissa squeezed his arm. “Mel, this is my daughter Allison; Allison, this is Melissa McCall.”

“Hello, Mrs. McCall,” Allison said, politely extending her hand.

Melissa clasped Allison’s hand. “Hello, dear. I’m happy to finally get to meet you, though I’m sorry it’s under these circumstances.”

“Thank you.”

They all sat and Kayla immediately appeared to take Chris and Allison’s drink order. While she was there they put in an order for the beef soup. They’d just finished with the soup when there was a commotion at the door.

“Scott, why’d you stop? Oh.”

Peter glanced over to see Stiles and Scott looking their way. Stiles started over, but Scott continued to stand there and stare at . . . Allison.

“Hey, Mrs. McCee.”

“Hello, Stiles,” Melissa said. “And don’t call me that.”

But Stiles wasn’t even listening; he continued to greet the others. “Hello, Uncle Peter, Uncle Peter’s boyfriend, and this lovely lady who’s caught Scott’s eye.”

Allison glanced at Scott and blushed.

“Scotty, get over here!” Stiles said. “He’s not usually this much of a dork.”

“Yes, he is,” chorused Chris, Peter, and Melissa.

“Okay, yes he is,” Stiles acknowledged, “but he’s such a cute puppy.”

“You don’t need to sell Scott to my daughter, Stiles,” Chris said.

“Your daughter? The lovely Allison I’ve . . . heard nothing about?” Stiles finished not-so smoothly.

“I know you were eavesdropping,” Chris said.

“How else do you expect me to find out the interesting stuff no one tells me?”

“Maybe we should ask your father?”

“No need,” Stiles said quickly.

“Hi,” Scott said shyly, having finally made his way over.

“Hi,” Allison said, just as shyly.

Chris rested his face in his hand. “I’m not ready for this.”

Peter rubbed Chris’ shoulder while Melissa looked between Scott and Allison with an expression of astonishment. “You boys done with work?” Peter asked.

Stiles and Scott mowed lawns in the mornings. Stiles worked some afternoons at the Sheriff Department and Scott spent most afternoons reading (because he was trying to get through the reading list for his English class) before heading to the Animal Clinic. Peter had a feeling that was going to come to an abrupt halt.

“Yes,” Stiles said. “We hurried over after our last job so we didn’t miss out on the soup. Then we’re going to play video games because I don’t have to work and Scott’s agreed to take a break from reading.”

“Or we could show Allison around town,” Scott said, and immediately blushed.

“What?” Stiles squawked.

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Peter said. “Unless you want to spend the afternoon staring at your old man?”

“Not _that_ old,” Chris said.

“I don’t mind . . . ,” Allison said, looking to Chris for his reaction.

“Go ahead,” Chris said. “If you’re going to live here you should get to know the place. And have some fun.”

“You’re moving here?” Scott said, looking like he might need his inhaler.

Stiles rolled his eyes, but accepted the invitation to join them for both he and Scott. It was a little crowded around the table, and Scott and Stiles dominated the conversation with Allison, but it was worth it when Allison actually laughed. Peter reached out and took Chris’ hand when he looked like he was going to burst into tears over it.

The kids took off when Stiles and Scott had finished their soup, and Allison her salad, leaving the three of them in a sudden vacuum of silence. “Wow,” Peter said.

Chris told Peter and Melissa about his meeting with Gabe, which had only gotten the ball rolling. He was going to contact the probate court about the Will and they’d go from there once they got a look at it. Melissa returned to work, leaving Chris and Peter at the table.

“You’re not mad that I encouraged Allison to go with Scott and Stiles, are you?” Peter said. “I should’ve asked you first.”

“She needs friends,” Chris said, “especially now. They’ll take her mind off everything that’s going on.”

Chris took Peter’s hand and played with his fingers. “What’s your afternoon like?”

“Why?” Peter said, his stomach fluttering.

“The apartment’s empty,” Chris said.

That was apparently a thing they’d have to consider from now on.

Chris didn’t normally ask Peter to skip work, which was why Peter knew how much Chris needed him right now. “I’ll call Claire.”

~*~

At her request, Chris took Allison with him to the Habitat For Humanity site when he went to work on Friday. On Saturday they took Allison to the Farmer’s Market and had brunch at Hale’s on Sunday. Talia hugged Allison and welcomed her to Beacon Hills. One by one each of Peter’s family came over to the table so Peter could introduce Allison to them. Laura was the last to arrive. She pulled out the remaining chair at their table and dropped down into it.

“You working today?” Peter said, taking note of the uniform.

“Just getting off,” Laura said. “My shift ran over. And I’m working again tonight. Low man on the totem pole,” she told Allison, then stuck out her hand.

Peter made introductions and politely asked Laura if she wanted to join them.

“Love to,” Laura said, “but I need to get some sleep. You guys enjoy your meal,” she said as she rose to her feet.

“Your family’s nice,” Allison said.

“Yes, and a bunch of busybodies,” Peter said, “so don’t be afraid to tell them to mind their own business.”

“I heard that,” Cora said as she cleared a nearby table.

The rest of the weekend Allison spent shopping with her new friend Lydia and going to a movie as a group, even though she blushed when she admitted that Scott would be there.

When they had a few hours, Chris went with Peter to the office where they tried to make sense of more of Gerard’s books.

“I hate that she cries herself to sleep and there’s nothing I can do about it,” Chris said when Peter noticed him staring off into space instead of noting dates and repeated transactions.

“You’re doing everything you can,” Peter said. “Just be there for her.”

“I wish I could do more.”

On Tuesday Allison joined Stiles’ team for Trivia Night while Chris and Peter sat at the family table in the back with Derek, who was taking a forced break from editing his book, and Laura. The certified copy of Victoria’s death certificate had arrived in Monday’s mail (and Victoria had made sure that Allison had a copy of her birth certificate with Chris’ name on it, as well as her social security card, among her important papers that she’d thankfully thought to grab when she ran away), so Chris and Allison had spent several hours that afternoon getting Allison enrolled at BHCS for the coming year.

Peter studied Chris as he watched Allison. Peter nudged Chris and tipped his chin towards the group.

Chris gave Peter a sheepish smile. “I still can’t believe she’s really here. Plus, it’s nice to see her smile.”

~*~

Allison’s grandparents had originally insisted that there was no Will and that, as Allison’s only living relatives, they should have custody of Allison and control of all the money Victoria had left to her daughter. Allison argued that there was a Will because her mother had told her about it.

It took a couple of weeks, but once Allison’s grandparents realized that Allison wasn’t alone and easily manipulated the Will was magically discovered among Victoria’s papers and produced. Chris had been named as Allison’s guardian and as executor of Victoria’s estate. If Chris was gobsmacked, it was nothing to Peter’s reaction when he found out that he’d been named executor if Chris was unable to serve.

“We weren’t even together!” Peter said when he found out. “How much did you talk about me to these people?”

Chris merely shrugged and ducked his head.

Gabe was taking care of the probate, but now that it was official Chris made plans to drive down to San Francisco and spend a couple of days going through the house Allison had lived in and letting her pack up the things she wanted to bring back with her to Beacon Hills. They couldn’t do that on a motorcycle so Peter offered up his Lexus.

“It must be love,” John said.

“Fuck you very much,” Peter said. “I can be generous.”

“Yes, you can,” Melissa said, placing a conciliatory hand on Peter’s arm. “Now, since this is a celebration, I suggest a toast.”

Each of them raised their glasses.

“To Chris,” Melissa said. “Congratulations, it’s a girl.”

They all laughed. Chris smiled widely as he clinked his glass to theirs. He glanced over at the table where Allison and her friends held their own celebration.

Peter followed his gaze and squeezed Chris’ leg. “She’s going to be fine.”

“I finally believe that,” Chris said. “What about us?”

Peter raised an eyebrow.

“This is a big change. We never talked about . . . kids.”

“She’s family,” Peter said. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“My family,” Chris said.

Peter didn’t allow himself to feel hurt because he thought he understood what Chris was trying to say. “Your family _is_ my family. Except for Gerard, of course.”

Chris smiled and kissed Peter long enough that someone (Stiles) called out, “Euww!” and threw wadded up straw paper at them.

“I think it’s cute,” Allison said.

“You won’t think it’s cute when that’s all they do.”

“This isn’t all we do,” Peter said, not taking his eyes off Chris.

Chris smiled and leaned over to kissed Peter again.

But admittedly they did do it a lot.

The End


End file.
